Infamous (rank)
For more ranks, see Karma. Infamous is the third (fifth in Infamous: Second Son) and most Evil Karmic rank in Infamous, Infamous 2, ''and ''Infamous: Second Son. At this rank, Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe become dark, corrupted and cruel and the citizens of Empire City/New Marais and Seattle, respectively, will hate and fear them. inFamous Description In inFamous, the Infamous rank will allow Cole to unlock the most powerful Karmic upgrades. The citizens will fear him, and many will often attack him. Cole is hated and feared, both as a maniac and a dictator. The soundtrack will become more silent and creepy. The rank can only be achieved after, or while completing "Spy Drones," "Alden Strikes" or "Standard Protocol." Appearance Cole's jacket will get a gray tone with traces of what appear to be blotches of Sasha's tar. Also, the lower arm sleeves on his jacket seem to be slightly more bloody. Cole's skin tone will become pale and gray, with black markings on his neck. Cole maintains his white and red electricity. Truly Infamous If Cole activates the Ray Sphere during the "End of the Road" mission, Cole will become locked at Infamous rank. He will gain stronger powers, four more Battery core, and his electrical powers gain a black and red nuance. inFamous 2 Description In inFamous 2, the Infamous rank will unlock the third and final tier of evil powers for Cole. He also unlocks the Bio Leech Overload boost which briefly grants him unlimited electricity every time he bio leeches someone. The citizens still fear him, and many have begun to hate him, and if Cole attracts attention many will charge at him. If not using his powers, many will mutter, and some will run if they recognize him. The soundtrack will become more silent and creepy. Unlike the previous game, it can be achieved at any time by killing bystanders, completing Evil Side Missions, choosing and completing the evil option during Karmic Moments, and committing evil Karma Opportunities (such as silencing protestors, killing cops, detonating Blast Shard bombs, and stealing Blast Shards from certain pedestrians). Unlike the previous game, Cole is more carefree and more impatient. Appearance Cole's skin turns a pale, washed-out gray, with thin black veins spreading across his neck, head and forearms. His tattoos and scar become more prominent, and the color of his clothes become black and red, also appearing ripped and unwashed. He will also get a belt like Nix's that is worn in a punk style. Cole's Amp will become a dark gray - almost black. If wearing his courier jacket, it will become black and colorless. Cole's idle posture will change, becoming more hunched and threatening and appearing constantly alert and ready for combat. Cole will maintain his orange and red electricity.﻿ inFamous: Second Son In Infamous: Second Son, achieving Infamous rank unlocks the fourth and final tier of Delsin Rowe's evil powers, along with the PlayStation 4 trophy of the same name. It is achieved by doing enough evil deeds at Most Wanted rank. Appearance Delsin's hoodie is now a deep red color, his nose and cheeks are notably redder, and the area around his eyes darken, ultimately making him look very sickly. His vest logo now shows the red bird spreading its wings, sporting a large bird skull over its face. There are no traces of the bird that represented positive karma. Trivia *In inFamous, while civilians will attack Infamous Cole, they will also attack enemies when he is at Infamous rank as they would if he was a Hero. They seem to just regard Cole as another enemy. *If the player has Evil Karma at the time the RFI is ready to be charged in Infamous 2, the game states that it is Cole's "destiny" to join forces with the Beast. This is somewhat ironic as Kessler trained Cole to fight the Beast, despite the moral choices regarding Kessler often resulting in Evil Karma. *In inFamous 2, the player cannot become Truly Infamous, and thus cannot lock themselves to the Infamous Karmic rank or gain a red and black nuance to their powers although Nix's napalm powers looks similar to it. *When changed into Cole's clothing from Empire City will undergo similar changes as they had in the first game, albeit with some changes. His courier jacket will become entirely black, instead of dull gray. The Union Jack on his pants will also turn red like his New Marais clothing and dark marks appear on his neck. His electricity will also maintain its orange color. *Also in inFamous 2, the Kessler and Reaper skins appear to be unaffected by Cole's karmic state, with only the color of his lightning and state of the Amp showing any difference in Karma. Gallery Cole as an Infamous in New Marais.PNG|Cole as an Infamous in New Marais Close-up at Infamous Delsin.PNG|Close-up at Infamous Delsin Infamous Rank 1.jpg|Delsin as an Infamous Sources Infamous Infamous 2 Infamous: Second Son Category:Evil Karma Category:Gameplay Category:Karma Category:Karmic Ranks